With the progress of science and technology and social development, people are dependent for information exchange and transfer, etc. is increasing. The display device and physical infrastructure as the main carrier of information exchange and transfer, has become engaged in a number of photoelectric information research scientists eager to seize the hot spots and highlands.
Quantum dot display technology in the color gamut coverage, color control accuracy, the various dimensions of the RGB color purity, have been fully upgraded, is regarded as the commanding heights of the global display technology, it is also seen as the global revolution in display technology. Quantum dot display technology to achieve a revolutionary display color gamut, to restore the most realistic color image. With the TCL released the first quantum dot TV, the international quantum dot display camp has begun to take shape.
The radius of the quantum rod is generally about 0˜20 nm, the length is about dozens nm semiconductor nanocrystals, and is composed by the nanomaterials of II-VI group or III-V group. Due to the quantum confinement effect, the internal transport of electrons and holes is limited, so that a continuous band structure into the level structure separation. When the size of the quantum dots is not the same degree of quantum confinement of electrons and holes are not the same, different discrete energy level structure. After excitation by external energy, namely quantum dots of different sizes that emit different wavelengths of light, which is light of various colors.
The size of the quantum rods also can control, you can make the emission wavelength range to cover the entire infrared and visible light, and the light emitting narrow-band, high color saturation; high quantum efficiency of quantum materials; stabilizing material properties; preparation simple and diverse, can be prepared from the solution, rich in resources.
The LCD display device of the prior art usually is use the properties of the quantum rod can change the direction of the light, thereby the quantum rod directly into the conventional LCD display device, this aspect will increase the production cost of LCD display device, on the other hand will increase the thickness of the LCD display device, thereby reducing the transmission and brightness of the LCD display device.